1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a muffler and, more particularly, to a muffler for muffling exhaust sound of an internal combustion engine or the like and which is simple in construction and has excellent muffling efficiency.
Attention is invited to my application Ser. No. 789,917, filed Apr. 22, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,914, issued Oct. 31, 1978, of which the present invention is an improvement.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of muffler to be provided in the automotive exhaust gas system for attenuating the exhaust noise have been proposed. For example, it has been in practice to insert exhaust gas in-flow and out-flow tubes in a cylindrical or elliptical barrel and also provide partition walls and shunting holes within the barrel for uniformalizing the pulsation pressure introduced into the muffler. However, such a muffler has provided an insufficient muffling effect.
Also, it has been known that when mounting a muffler on an exhaust tube a difference is produced in the muffling effect depending upon the position of mounting. However, where the muffler is mounted on the underside of an automobile, particularly where it has to be installed in a limited space as in a passenger car, it can not always be installed in an optimum position, and also sometimes it is inadequate for installation in a position of sufficient muffling effect. The optimum mounting position for mounting the muffler is determined as functions of the effective length and sectional area of the inlet side exhaust gas tube, the effective length and sectional area of the muffler body and the effective length and area of the outlet side exhaust gas tube. Depending upon the construction of the underside of the floor of an automobile, the optimum mounting place can not always be obtained where limitations are imposed upon the place of installation of the muffler.